Body Language
by Monkey Trap
Summary: Due to an incident during a Pokemon battle Nate ends up loosing his Pokemon and his voice to a shady Poke Maniac. Black and N take it upon themselves to help the mute trainer get his stuff back. Slash. M/M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oh gawd, I can't believe I'm writing another homo fic with Nate in it. Whoops!  
So uh, **warnings: **This is a** Poly-Fic, **so that means ** M.  
**I guess I kind of portray the characters sillyish-ly in this.

Um, yeah that's all, enjoy~

* * *

"What an annoying little pest! Oh well, nothing my Drowzee can't take out in a heartbeat," The fat maniac glared menacingly at Nate's Chatot who was starting to get tired from the battle.

That didn't worry the brunette though, he was going to withdraw the Pokemon in a moment anyways, and she was still a new edition to his team and was out to get experience, not to win battles.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, she's a stubborn thing and won't go down easily without a good fight," He gave him a smug smile, "Which doesn't seem to be up in your ally."  
"Pft, How disrespectful, Drowzee use Psybeam, get this over with."

The brown and yellow Pokemon obliged and shot a psychic ray of light towards the little bird. His master let out a jumble of curse words when the Chatot simply walked out of attack's way, "Drowzee! You were too slow! You better win this or you can say goodbye to tonight's dinner."

Trainers of this kind use to bother Nate a great deal, when he first started his Pokemon journey he'd try to change the other trainers heart after battle, but it became so common to find people like this that he turned a blind eye to these kinds of things. It was best just to let the world work things out its own way and not get involved.

"Chatot use chatter,"  
The little bird Pokemon obeyed and started chanting nonsense that her master has said in the past, she sounded exactly like Nate.

The maniac moved his hands to his ears and groaned at the sound of teenagers voice. His Drowzee on the other hand, although slow had good defense and was able to brush off the attack as if nothing happened.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little bird?" The brunettes mockery was aimed towards the maniac.

"What's the matter? can't handle a little bird? What's the matter? Can't handle a little bird?" Chatot repeated him gleefully.

"Ugh, It's enough having to listen to you! Just shut that thing up," the large man's eyes lit up, "You know what I'll take the liberty of doing it myself. Drowzee, use disable."

The physic Pokemon looked up at its master oddly, Chatot's chatter must have confused it.

"I said, use disable," He growled and Drowzee looked panicked for a moment before squinting it's eye's at Chatot and Nate.

A sharp ping struck the young trainers ears, _"Ow! Did you hear that?" _he tried to ask but he heard nothing. For a moment he thought he was deaf before realizing he could still hear the older man yelling at his Pokemon, the sound must of blew out his ears for only a moment, that happened sometimes with attacks, although there was usually a ring.

"Drowzee what the hell? That dang thing is still talking like there's no tomorrow."

_"Haha! Looks like She can still use chatter, good job Chatot…" _Nate's eyes widened and he froze.

"Well would you look at that," The maniac grinned and patted his Pokemon on the head, "Drowzee disabled your voice. Ha! And I thought that move could only work on Pokemon."

_"Un-disable me!"_

"I'm sorry I really cannot understand you, well. I guess it looks like I win by default." He shrugged.

Nate turned to his Chatot and tried to command it to use Mimic, maybe if his Pokemon repeated Drowzee's last move the same thing would happen to the maniac.

"Silly boy, do you really think you can command your Pokemon without a voice? It's best if you just return it."

No way! No way in hell Nate was going to give up a battle that easily, there was nothing more that he hated than losing. He tried cupping his mouth and imitating what hypervioce looked like, but Chatot only cocked her head in confusion. Flapping his arms to try to get her to use Fly didn't work either, she seemed to think it was a game and jumped onto his shoulder. Finally with much effort lost, he returned her to her Pokeball and glared up at the smiling man.

What was he so happy about? As soon as Nate got back to town he was going to report his sorry ass to the police.

"And, I'll take that," the man took the Pokeball out of the brunette's hand, "Think of it as a favor for your poor Chatot, who would want a mute for a trainer?" he laughed evilly and began to walk away, however the fat man didn't get far before a rock slammed into the back of his head.

"Why you little shit!"

Nate picked up another rock, he wasn't just going to watch as some freak took off with his Pokemon.

"Drowzee use hypnosis," the criminal sighed in irritancy.

As the psychic Pokemon did something weird with its hands the trainer felt his body grow heavy. He kneeled to the ground and let his eyelids begin to droop, maybe he could just save Chatot after a quick nap, the man was so over weight that it looked like his Scyther belt buckle was about to pop right off, so it wasn't like he could run. Yeah, sleep didn't seem like such a stupid idea now. Before he knew it he was laying on his side almost completely gone, he only had enough conciseness to see the maniac loom over him and grab his bag.

"I can only wonder what other Pokemon you have."

Nate wanted to scream, he wanted to at least say no, but he knew he couldn't even if he did have his voice, heck, he didn't even have enough will power to sit up, all he could do was watch the man and his Drowzee walk away. He just wanted to sleep in the nice patch of sun light.

"Hey wake up! It's dangerous to be out here at night!" A firm hand nudged the awakening's teen's shoulder.

The brunette could feel his mouth move as he tried to mumble his way out of waking up, something was wrong, there was no sound, no vibrations in his throat.

His memory began to come back to him, Nate shot off the ground and hit his head on someone's chin before turning around frantically.

_"My Pokemon! He has my Pokemon!" _He tried to yell but was over taken by silence.

"Ow, My chin…"

It was dark outside and the only things he could make out were the illuminated outlines of a couple of large rocks and the trainer that woke him up. He couldn't help but breathe heavy, he needed his Pokemon.

"Calm down! Don't panic," the trainer, a guy, walked over to him and held up his hands as if he were a frightened Pokemon, "You don't have to be scared of the dark."

What? No, he wasn't scared of the dark, where the hell did this guy get an idea like that? He needed to find the maniac.

_'My Pokemon were stolen!' _He grabbed the other trainers shirt, maybe if he got him to look at him he could read his lips.

"Dang, you're really quiet. You have to speak up if you want me to hear you."

Nate scowled at him, '_Idiot!'_

The other boy had coffee bean brown hair that curled slightly at the tips and looked softer than Mareeps pelt. His eyes were a deep brown speckled with flecks of orange copper. The way he smelled, it was a harsh mixture of dirt and salt, It wouldn't surprise him if he was from Hamilau, they were on route 22 after all.

_'Can you read my lips?'_ He tried to communicate but the taller boy seemed clueless.

"Are you ok? I can't hear you at all."

The mute shook his head no, his voice was disabled and he was robbed of his Pokemon and items, he wasn't going to be ok till he got that stuff back.

"Do you need a hospital?"

He pondered for a moment before nodding, yes a hospital might be able to bring back his voice. Maybe it was simply just like laryngitis, they could give him medicine and he'd be able to talk again.

The trainer looked awkward for a moment, "Well, Hamilau is a resort area, there aren't any hospitals there… Don't worry though! I can take you back to my cabin and we can call a doctor!"

Nate glared at him, he was a stranger, did this guy think he was dumb enough to just blindly follow him home.

As if he could read his mind the teenager changed the options, "Or we can take you to a Pokemon center."

Nate glared at him even harder. He wasn't a Pokemon.

"You're gonna have to talk at someone point in order for me to help you."

_"I can't!"_ the trainer seemed to be able to understand that, of course the frustrated foot stomp might have also helped get his point across.

"Oooh! You can't talk! You should of said something- Oops, I guess you couldn't…" He gestured for Nate to follow him, "Come on, we'll call you up a doctor, My name is Black. What's your name?"

_'Nate'_

"What?'

_'NATE'_

"Try it again."

_'N-ATE'_

"We'll figure it out later."

Black's cabin looked like shit, out of all of the luxurious choices he could have picked from he choose a cabin that had strains covering the walls, a couple of missing window panels, and an upside down night stand. Nate had been in some of the other cabins before and this one was similarly decorated, the curtains were a light, white, flowing fabric and most of the furniture was made of whicker, just there was a hole big enough that someone unsuspecting could fall through to the ocean below it. He half wondered if he sometimes fished out of it because there was an empty container or 'Live Bait' and fishing line on the edge of it.

His eyes must have saved worst for last because the kitchen was the most dreadful excuse for a kitchen he had ever seen. It seemed to be contrasted of driftwood and broken marble, wedge into the walls were kitchen knives, and the fridge had a grocery list written on the door in jelly.

The only other door in the large room swung open, "Welcome home Bla- Oh who this?" a green haired man stood in the doorway glaring at Nate, he seemed almost offended by his presence.

"This is… Um, I don't know his name, but-"

"Black what the hell?!" the strange guy's gray eye's widened, "you brought a prostitute into our house? I know I said we needed a little excitement in our lives but I didn't mean this!"

The mute snorted, he wouldn't exactly call this dumb a home.

"No, no, no, N, it's not like that, he needs our help, he can't talk."

This N guy, grabbed Nate by the chin and gave him a good look, "Can't talk? Is he wild!?"

First he was prostitute and now he was wild!? Talk about offensive, the brunette slapped N's hands away, '_Don't touch me!'_

"Gah! It just tried talking! It knows our language! It told me not to touch!"

Nate kicked his shin, he wasn't an it either, although he was offended he was also excited that N was a better lip reader than his friend.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Black was in the kitchen opening drawers, "N stop bothering him and help me look for the Phone book."

The long haired man left Nate where he was and joined his roommate, "It was in this drawer when we first rented this place… Of course the drawer was actually there at the time..."

"Crap! Do you think we lost the phone book when we tried to see if the drawer would float?"

"Nah, we took everything out remember? I'm sure it's in the cabinet that we are using the Route sign as a door for."

Black sighed and whispered, "Look at this place, we've only been here a month and look what we have done. We're going to owe so much money."

Nate's jaw dropped, they did the damage to this place?! What kind of people were they then? He suddenly started to fear for his health, he had to get out of there as soon as possible. When he made way for the door N suddenly appeared besides him and grabbed his wrist. Despite his somewhat feminine face his hands were large and rough.

"You're probably feeling a little scared of us right now, have a seat," he was brought over to a table that was in front of a large TV with a cracked screen.

Smack! The other trainer dropped a heavy book on the table, the loud noise made Nate jump.

"How do you go about looking for a doctor?" Black opened the phone and stuck out his tongue, Nate hoped this wasn't his serious look, "It's not like people are going to list themselves as doctors…"

'_call the hospital and they will give you a number,' _Nate didn't even bother opening his mouth now, it wasn't like they could understand a statement that long. He suddenly got an idea.

"Try looking under businesses."

"Awe N! Look! They have coupons for Pizza in here! Let's order a pizza tonight!" Black squealed.

N gasped, "We haven't had Pizza in so long! Not since we tried making it and accidentally burned out the stove."

_'You don't make Pizza on a stove dumbass!'_ Nate needed paper, they seemed to have already forgotten what they opened up the phonebook for. '_Paper.' _He mouthed.

"Er ah… what?" Black blinked.

"I think he wants something."

The mute nodded his head, '_Paper,' _he tried saying it slower to help them understand.

"Ok I didn't catch that one, try again." N earned a glare from the brunette, he was supposed to be the special one! Turns out he was actually just as bad at lip reading as Black.

Nate mimicked writing something down and smiled brightly when he heard the 'oohs' of understanding.

"He wants a pen!" Black chirped.

He smacked his head on the table.

"I guess that wasn't it…" N rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea," the other trainer walked away for a moment and then came back with a journal and pen, "write what you're thinking on this."

The teen gave him a shitty look, _'That was MY idea!'_

"Good thinking Black!"

_'That wasn't good thinking! That was MY IDEA! I've been trying to suggest-' _Wait, why was he thinking this when he could be writing it down? He grabbed the spiral notebook and began to write down his thoughts, N looked over his shoulder and whispered over to Black.

"His hand writing kind of sucks doesn't it?"

Below what Nate was writing he wrote a giant 'Shut up! just because I can't talk doesn't mean I can't hear.'

"Oh wow you're kind of a spit fire, I did not expect that.."

The green haired man groaned, "I did the moment he kicked my shin…"

"You probably deserved it…"

_'He did,'_ Nate wrote, _'he called me an it.'_

"Well you are kind of small… Like a girl… I mean at first I really wasn't sure-" Black started but then instantly took back what he said when Nate made a fist, "B-But of course you're still young, I'm sure you will grow."

"Do you think he's a little scary?" N tried to whisper but Nate could hear him perfectly, he didn't think he was scary, he was just, frustrated. It hadn't been a good day for him so far.

"Shush N, no way a little kid scares me."

Nate stabbed the notebook with the pen, '_I'm 15!' _

"Awwww! He thinks that makes a difference to us! I change my mind, he's not scary! He's adorable! Let's adopt him!" the tall young man wrapped his arms around Nate's head, "Ow! The little freak bit my arm!"

Just how many words did N have to describe him?

"Oh that's right, you can tell me your name now."

His eyes lit up, that's right, he could tell him his name, and what happened, maybe they would start to take things more seriously now.

'_My name is Nate, before you woke me up I was battling a man who had his drowzee use disable on my Chatot, but it hit me instead. I lost my voice and my Pokemon to that guy.'_

N once again wrapped his arms around Nate, "You poor little thing! Black we have to go get his Pokemon for him!"

He wasn't poor or little! The brunette tried to punch N in the stomach to make him let go but the position made it hard to do so.

"Let go of him he doesn't like that," Black took another look at the younger teen's notes, "Ok Nate, did this man have any striking features that you can remember at all?"

He pondered for a moment and then remembered the belt buckle, of course though, that could be taken off easily and he wasn't the only person in Unova that had that belt buckle. Thank goodness for talent in art, he started to draw out the main physical look of the man, the basic roundness, a couple of rolls on his neck, and his Piloswine nose. His face dropped when he peered over his shoulder and saw only N was looking, where did Black go?

"With a man that fat we'll need these!" The bay head had one foot against the wall while his hands were tugging at one of the knives.

"GASP! Black! We're trying to save Nate's Pokemon, not kill anyone!"

"What? He won't feel them."

"What you hurt the Pokemon? Honestly, why can't you fight like a normal person?"

"Ugh!" He rolled his eyes, "You don't like it when I use my Pokemon, you don't like it when I throw knives at people. Honestly N there's just no winning with you."

Nate sat there in his new element, silence. To be honest he was horrified, no, he was terrified, what the hell was wrong with these two?

"Fine! Use your Pokemon, Its better than having the police coming over again. Just try to make sure the little things don't get too hurt."

"Haha! No problem! N, Nate smells! Show him the shower" before they knew it Black had already ran out the door.

Nate lifted his arm and sniffed, did he really smell that bad? Maybe he shouldn't be surprised, he had been asleep all day in the sun.

"Come on Nate, there's a shower in our room, while you're in there I'll set up a bed for you out here."

The brunette frowned but followed N into the other room, he was pissed off because in the end they never called him a doctor. He wanted his voice back.

His eye's widened at the room, he expected it to look like the other room, if not worse, but nope, it was as if it was un-touched. Evidence showed that the room was, indeed used though, there were a couple of clothes and used condoms on the floor and the bed was unmade. The bed. There was only one bed. Oh lordy Arceus, were they gay!?

"The bathroom is kind of small, I mean you'd think that with these luxury rentals they'd have a decent sized bathtub, but nope, two people can barely fit in it."

Of all things he could of said in the moment he had to mention two people squeezing into the bath. Nate glanced away awkwardly, the bathroom was nice other than the awkward sized shower/tub. He walked over to it and looked at the five hundred containers on the ledge, the first one he picked up was woman's shampoo.

"Oh um that's Black's shampoo, don't use it, he'll get mad, he always knows when I use it."

He looked up at N, '_That's probably because you have a whole fucking lot of hair.'_

"That was a bit much, I hate to sound like a jerk but you should probably stick to shorter sentences."

The teen blushed, he forgot he couldn't talk.

"Well this is how you turn it on, and here's a towel, if you need anything give me a holler- erm, throw something towards me, I won't mind."

When the door shut behind him Nate began to undress, the back of his arms were a little bit sun burnt and the front of his shirt was caked in dirt, how was he going to wash that?

He started to let eye's wander around the room, shaving cream, a magazine by the toilet, a couple of mismatching wash rags. His mind couldn't help but wonder how old Black and N were, and if they were gay, and if they were gay if they were like an item or they just keep each other company. He had no issues with homosexuals, he wasn't so sure on his own sexuality anyways so it wasn't like he could judge. There was just the pleading hope that he wouldn't have to listen to them fuck.

"Sorry to intrude but I forgot to ask if you were hungry."

Nate swung around and grabbed the nearest thing to him to chuck at N, he was naked, didn't he know how to knock?

"Whoops! Could of sworn I heard the water running, I'll leave," but the man didn't, instead his eye's trailed up and down Nate's body before he gave a nod of approval, "Very cute."

Talk about violating!

Nate made sure he spent extra-long in the shower so it would raise Black and N's water bill. He decided he didn't like the two guys that much, they were rude and neglected getting him a doctor. Well, he didn't really NEED the doctor, he wasn't dying or in pain, he just wanted his voice back.

When he returned into the main room he couldn't help but pout, Black wasn't back yet, he was kind of hoping the guy would return by the time he was done with his shower and Nate could leave that night.

"Oh you can't wear that, it's filthy!" N gasped. "I'll go get something of mine, although it would be quite big on you… Maybe Black has something… I'll be right back."

He wasn't so sure about wearing any of their clothes but he didn't try to protest. The couch nearest to the wall with the door to Black and N's room was made up as a bed, Nate had the hardest time figuring out where the funny green haired guy got all the blankets from. They were smooth like silk, this stuff had to be expensive.

"Ok well, as I suspected, Black hasn't done his laundry since forever ago so you'll have to wear this shirt of mine, it's a little long because I'm obviously a lot taller than you, but I think you'll be fine."

The brunette snatched it from him, and laid on the bed, he was going to wait till N left the room before changing his shirt.

The cool grey eye's seemed to smile at him, "Well, goodnight I guess, Maybe your voice will come back over night. Anyhow, I put a chair over the hole in the floor so you don't accidentally fall through."

Nate glared, in what circumstances would he be walking around this crap house anyways? He could step on a nail and have to end up amputating his foot or something, nope, being voiceless was enough.

"Well, goodnight kid," N shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok Not all the chapters will be this long in this story, but oh man wouldn't it be a treat if it accidentally ended up that way.3  
And for once I'm actually proud of the title for this story, yaaay. :D  
Anyhow I thought this would be a fun concept, and I made it a Polyfic, Pokemon seriously lacks Poly shippings in the gay/yaoi genre.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm just going to say that this is only the second chapter and it's already waaaaaaaaay fun to write.

Also after writing this chapter I realized that I'm really freakin deakin weird.

* * *

Nate had the worst time falling asleep last night, there were too many sounds distracting him, such as the water crashing against the cabin stilts, or whenever anyone walked on the deck outside he thought it was Black and he'd sit straight up. He still barley even knew his two hosts, he didn't trust them walking in on him when he was asleep and vulnerable. Of course if they actually wanted to do anything to him they probably would have done it by now, it's not like he can scream for help or anything.

He didn't realize he had actually managed to conk out for a bit till he woke up to the front door opening. Black walked in with a thoughtful look on his face, he didn't even acknowledge Nate's presence till he started to stuff his face into the fridge.

"Oh this is definitely spoiled. Nope can't eat this either. What is the TV remote doing in here? Oh here we go," He pulled out a jar of peanut butter and nearly dropped it when he saw Nate sitting up on his couch-bed.

"Oh Geodudes times four! I forgot you were here, you should of said something!"

Nate opened his mouth to comment on his choice of food but shut it when he remembered he was voiceless.

"Oh right, you can't talk. Haha. OH NO! I forgot to look for that guy who stole your Pokemon last night!"

_"What!"_ Where were those cutting knives? Nate needed something to stab him with! How could he forget? Wasn't that was the reason he was out all night? The brunette buried his face into his palms and laid back down on the bed. He should of known this moron would forget, he picked up on how distracted Black got last night, not just Black N did too. It was his own damn fault for not making an escape and getting real help when he could of.

He lifted up his head when he felt the cushions lift from impact and the overwhelmingly strong scent of peanut butter cross his path.

"There, there," Black patted his back, "Look on the Brightside, I DID find you a doctor."

Nate shot up, he almost wanted to hug the weirdo, maybe Black wasn't as useless as he thought.

"Haha, your body language is so cute, it's very childlike."

He wanted to tell him to shut up or punch him in his slap happy face, but that would just prove him right, so he had no choice but to refrain to blushing motionlessly.

"So while I was out I ended up going to Undella Town and finding a nice lady there who is willing to come by later this afternoon to look at you. That is if you're ok with the wait. I'm sure you have people you need to see-" He paused when his eye's landed on Nate's body, he seemed to lose concentration completely before he shook his head with a slightly disturbed look.

"That's N's shirt…"

Nate looked down and nodded his head when he remembered that N let him use it last night. What was that look he was giving him? Was he mad? Were they actually lovers or something?

"It's way too big on you," he readjusted the collar which was exposing his entire left shoulder, "Damn you're scrawny. Don't you eat properly? Here have some peanut butter." Black scooped a chunk of peanut butter out of the jar with his bare hand and offered it to Nate.

The mute was stunned by the sloppy gesture and almost didn't collect himself in time to shove Blacks butter coated hand away from his face. Like hell he was going to be fed by some guy's dirty hands, he wasn't high maintenance, he could feed himself.

"Ah Black, I thought I heard you, did you find the-"

"N! He won't eat the peanut butter!" The crazy trainer announced as if N was expected to know what he was talking about.

The petite boy helped himself to get an eyeful of N in the doorway, he must of just gotten out of the shower, his hair was wet, it looked so much longer now than it did dry.

"That's ok, the peanut butter is the only food we have left anyways. More for us."

Didn't they know how to grocery shop? Maybe they were short on money, which would explain the condition of the cabin. Nate scanned the room and decided it would be best to ask them himself, he stood up and went for his journal but was grabbed and pulled back to the couch by his waist.

"No! He needs to eat! I think he's malnourished!"

'_No, no, no. Let go! I need the journal," _his arms could only extend so far even though the table was so close.

"You think so? Here you hold him down and I'll feed him the peanut butter."

_"WHAT?! WH-AATT!?" _Nate tried kicked and punched at Black but the bay head was quicker and had pinned down all four of his limbs before he had a chance to strike.

N hovered over his head, droplets of water from his hair dripped into the smooth silk sheets and occasionally hit the mute's face. His index and middle finger scooped out some peanut butter and aimed for his mouth, Nate turned his head, not caring if he got peanut guts on his cheek.

"Stay still and open wide! You'll die if you don't eat!"

_"LET GO OF ME!"_ Big mistake, N seized the opportunity and shoved his fingers into his voiceless mouth, smearing peanut butter along the inner walls of his gums and tongue. This had to be some kind of sick torture or fetish, these two were obviously not sane and were getting off or something by force feeding him.

Somehow one of Nate's legs got free and he kicked Black in the stomach with enough force to send him hanging off of the other end of the couch, he then bit N's fingers when he was distracted and rolled off the couch and ran to the other side of the room.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!' _What the actual fuck was all of that about?! That whole thing was just disturbing. Should he run to the door? These two have obviously proved themselves to be total creeps, but then if he left he wouldn't get to see the doctor. His eye brows pressed together in uncertainness, perhaps forcing someone to eat peanut butter wasn't that bad, there were creepier things they could of done. Maybe if he was lucky the doctor would be able to see how unhealthy they were living and she'd call the police or something.

"Damn it N! You scared him."

Waiting for the doctor lady was like waiting for a Saturday on a Sunday, she seemed to take forever, Nate half wondered if Black even gave her the address to cabin. He planned out how things will go, the lady will take a look at him, she will give him some sort of quick medication that will un-mute him, and he'd get the fuck out of there and go save his Pokemon.

"What if his voice is weird? Like really squeaky or creepishly low," N wondered out loud while icing Blacks head.

The dumbass was trying to take down the ceiling fan for reasons that were unknown to Nate, it must have been at least 20lb's and fell straight on his head knocking him off the table and breaking the light fixture that was attached to it. He prayed he wouldn't have to stay here another night because then he was going to have to fight darkness as well as creepy house mates.

"What if he speaks a different language!"

"Idiot, we were able to read his writing weren't we?" N flicked his nose playfully.

He hated how they talked about him as if he wasn't there, it was bad enough not being able to speak for himself but to be invisible to the two really was the cherry on top. Then again he did what he could to not interact with them, he sat on his couch in the farthest spot away from them and shot them a hateful look if either one of them so much as skimmed over him.

There was a knock on the door and Nate just about leaped out of his pants in excitement.

"DAMN SOLICITERS!" Black hopped up and grabbed the knife he had freed from the wall last night.

_"NO! NO! NO!" _Nate shot up from his spot and ran to the door, '_He's going to scare her away!'_

"Don't worry Natey I've got this," He gently pulled the brunette back from the door just when his hand reached the door knob, "If you give them a good threat they don't usually come back."

"And you get a fancy restraining order," N added.

He took in a deep breath knowing if he wasn't calm Black would be less likely able to read his lips.

"_I think it's the doctor."_

He frowned a bit, "Don't worry, they aren't that scary, the worst thing they've ever tried selling us was flowerpots."

What? What the hell did Black think he said?!

_"Doctor."_

"Oh that's so cute! N he just said Doctor, I have the littlest idea why but- oh wait." He tossed the knife aside and opened the door, "Hello."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor you spoke to last night, I believe there's a young man who needs-"

'_HELP ME THEY'RE CRAZY!'_

"Oh my, yes he has certainly lost his voice. I couldn't understand any of that."

She spent the afternoon staring down his throat and prodding his neck, he hated the whole ordeal, it felt like she was trying to suffocate him.

"Well that's it," she sighed, "I've tried everything, his voice box and vocal cords are in great condition, since it was a Psychic attack I'm going to go with my best guess that it might be a mental thing."

"YOU MEAN HE LOST SO MUCH IQ THAT HE HAS FORGOTTEN HOW TO TALK!?"

Nate gave N a flat look, _'Fuck you N, I'm smart.'_

"Erm No. I'm sure his intelligence is just fine, it's just the Pokemon attack is still on going, or did some damage, I'm not really sure how those things work. I'd ask a Pokemon Professor."

"Uh Black. Bedroom." The green haired man grabbed his friends arm and left Nate alone with the doctor.

This was his chance to get out of there, he stood up instantly and walked out the door, at least that's what should have happened, it should have been that easy, but once again he was stopped right when his hand touched the knob, damn the knob.

"Where are you going?" The lady was alarmed, "Wont your friends be sad if you leave?"

He glared back at her, hopefully she'd get the message that they weren't his friends.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you should leave," she grabbed his forearm, "It's dangerous if you can't properly communicate with people. You should stay here with your friends."

They weren't his friends and he wasn't a helpless child! He snapped his arm back but she didn't let go, '_why the fuck is this woman so strong?!' _

The bedroom door slammed open, "Ok we've decided to call up-" Black stopped when his eyes landed on Nate and the Doctor and just like that went full on psycho, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO NATE!? TRYING TO KIDNAP HIM!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW WE DON'T TOLERATE KIDNAPPERS!"

He dove and summersaulted for the knife before pointing it to the Lady, "You'll have to Battle me for him!"

She let go of Nate and held her hands up, "I-I what? You guys are crazy! I wasn't doing anything! I was telling him not to leave!"

"Tell that to someone who'd believe you! Witch!" Black snarled.

"Yeah!" N grabbed the stunned Nate and hugged him, "Nate Loves us! He wouldn't just leave!"

When did they come to that horrible conclusion!?

"Look. I'm leaving! N-no one needs to stab anyone o-ok? See? Half way out the door. See- see ya!" The door clicked, her panicked footsteps were heard running across the dock.

Black smiled and put the knife down, "Well that went well."

Nate's jaw hung open, did he just say that went well? Right after holding a knife up to the lady? That went well!?

"Yeah, well, I guess the next thing to do is call Professor Juniper." N chimed in.

Hey he knew her! What was this about Professor Juniper? The mute looked from Blacks face and up to N's to see if they were going to say anything else. His face fell in disappointment when nothing was said, Black went to the kitchen and was looking through the shelves while N continued to hold him. Wait a minute. N was still holding him! He viscously shoved N away from him and sulked back over to his couch.

There was no way out for right now at least. If these would have been two slightly more normal people he would have just left, but they weren't and to be honest he was terrified of them.

He wondered what they would have done if they saw him try to leave. The fact that they seemed to be infatuated with his presence might mean they wouldn't try to stab him. Or maybe they would, maybe they'd kill him and have him stuffed or something. Nah, he doubted that. They probably would hold him back and say stuff like he will get hurt and not be able to call for help or something.

"Here," his thoughts disappeared as Black held out some brown chunk of food to him, "If you're hungry you can eat this, I bought it earlier today for you since you don't seem to like peanut butter."

He didn't hate peanut butter! He just didn't like it being fed to him by hand or it being shoved down his throat.

The urge to knock the food out of Black's hand was strong but the clenching pain of hunger told him not to, instead he reluctantly accepted his offer and bit into it. Oh it was meat. He loved meat.

_'Maybe they aren't totally crazy after all.'_

"Ew Black, I told you not to buy meat. It clashes with my vegetarian ways."

'_Never mind.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaaaannnd I made them psychopaths. Woops.  
Yep I'm weird. This hasn't even gotten remotely close to smut yet and it's already strange. Enjoy the rest of your day or night.  
I have to go work on another chapter to another crappy story of mine now.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as night fell the only source of light Nate had was the TV, which he turned down really low so he wouldn't wake up Black and N when he crept his way across the creaking floor to go use the bathroom. However once he got into the other two guys room, again he was challenged with darkness, the TV light was only so strong.

Now where was the bathroom again? All the way to the left about a foot from the corner, or was it in the middle of the back wall?

He let out a silent shriek when his toe ran over something sharp, for once he was thankful that he didn't have a voice at the moment because if he did he was certain that he'd be so loud that not only would it wake up N and Black but probably the whole Hamilua City. He had to refrain to biting his lip to get out his frustration especially when he could start to feel a pool of sticky liquid slowly form under his foot. What the hell did he step on anyways? Feeling around on the floor did him no good and his bladder was reminding him of his original mission, by now his eye's had adjusted better and he was able to see where the door was as well as the two sleeping figures on the bed.

Yep, definitely gay, the two were entangled with each other, N's arms holding Black close to him, pressing his nose into his shiny locks, and Black had buried his face into N's collar bone.

After staring at the two crazies for about a minute Nate rushed into the bathroom and turned on the light, right now his natural needs was in charge and he had to pee.

He was a little jealous how cozy and happy the couple seemed, not to mention they seemed perfect for each other, they were the same kind of weird, not that it was healthy or anything. They said they had only been there about a month, suddenly he felt his face twist, was he interrupting their honey moon or something? But then if that wasn't the case why were they in Hamilua anyways?

"So we called Professor Juniper and she happens to be on her way to the Pokemon league and will be able to stop here in a few days." Black announced in a prideful manner to the silent teen, good for him proving to be a little more useful.

"What day?" N scowled and looked over the newspaper he was reading, Nate thought only old people read the paper, then again how old was N? He was probably an adult.

The other possible adult in the room held out his fingers and began to count them in his head, "Wednesday."

"Oh what a coincidence, I just made plans for Wednesday, that's too bad I won't be around."

Black placed his hands on his hips, "Oh yeah!? With who?"

"Er, um. Nate?"

Nate perked up, was he an idiot?

"Are you an idiot? Nate needs to stay here for Professor Juniper. What's your problem with her."

N tossed his head snobbishly, "I don't have a problem with her, she has a problem with me and quite frankly I don't want to hear her complain to you about me." He ended that statement arms crossed and dropping himself heavily on the couch.

"What happened to your foot!?" Black gasped after his eye's trailed from N to the brunette, "when did this happen?" He didn't wait for Nate to reply for obvious reasons, instead he ran over and lifted his ankle in the air to get a better look, throwing off the 15 year old off balance.

"It's a straight cut across your toes. It needs to be cleaned and bandaged, we're out though," he carelessly dropped his foot and put on his jacket, "I'll be back, I'm going to run to the store."

Oh great he was going to be left with N again, Nate groaned as Black left, maybe he should take this time to leave this place, N probably won't hurt him either, he seemed less violent than his lover. But he needed a professor, a simple doctor wasn't going to help him get his voice back and the only Professor he knew was Professor Juniper. He could wait till Wednesday.

"Are you hungry at all?" N asked him with delicacy, Nate nodded, "I'll make you something then."

The brunette's eyes sparkled at the thought of a real meal, he wondered what he was going to make.

_"What the hell is this shit?"_ he stared at the plate before his with utter disgust, if this was the kind of shit they ate here then he was going to starve before he'd get the chance to leave.

"What's wrong?"

_"It's disgusting"_

"Um… Here!" N fetched the journal that he had written in a few days ago and opened up to one of the many blank pages. His neatly kept fingernails tapped at it, "So what's up?"

Nate blushed in embarrassment, he knew he was being rude, '_I don't think I can eat this.'_

The green haired man sighed, "That's ok," it was? "You don't have to eat it, Black thinks it's gross too. I'll make you something better after I'm done eating."

He was actually a lot more understanding than he thought, maybe he had N pegged wrong, maybe it was only Black who was crazy.

"You know I can talk to Pokemon? I'm sure some of the local ones will eat that."

Oh Arceus the lord, he spoke, or thought waaaay too soon.

It was a boring few minutes sitting at the table and watching N eat whatever it was he was eating, that's when it occurred to Nate he had the journal. He can communicate now, he had power! Quickly he started jotting down questions to ask N, this way he can evaluate whether he was really safe or not. When he was done filling the page he slid the journal over to the young man who peered back at his curiously.

" What's this? 'Is your hair naturally that color?' hmm?" ok he had to admit some of the questions were just because he was a little interested. "Yes it is," he purred, "And I grew it out this long too! No extensions."

Nate glared, N should really just stick to the questions he had put down, he was wasting his time, some of the questions he didn't want Black seeing.

"Don't give me that look," he reached out and scruffed his bangs, "Next question, Hmm. Well I'm 20 years old, and in case you're wondering Black is 18."

He was five years older than him, Nate blinked in surprise.

"Hmm what's this one? 'Are you and Black dating?' Why? Do you like one of us?" What a weirdo! He expected N to either deny it or just admit to it.

Nate shook his head instantly, Like hell he liked them, he was terrified of them! He couldn't lie to himself, he did find N and Black rather attractive, crazy, but a little good looking.

"Are you suuure you don't like one of us? You know you're blushing," The young man laughed as Nate swiped the journal away from him, what a liar.

"Aw don't worry, I'm just teasing you. Yes Black and me are dating, don't worry, we won't come onto you."

That was great and all but he still wasn't giving his journal back if N was gonna tease him, even though he asked none of the most important questions like: 'Is there something wrong with Black? How many people has he killed? How many of them were accidents?' None of those were answered and they were by far the most important.

"I'm back!" Black announced and there in his arms were medical supplies, and something else. The slender male's untamed hair bounced as he walked shamelessly over to Nate and handed him a Joltik who squeaked at the younger teens touch, what was this for?

"Cute trainers should have cute Pokemon."

'_I don't want this!'_

"Awe look at how shy he is about this!" Black gushed.

No no no! He wasn't being shy! He didn't want the Joltik.

_'Take it back! It doesn't belong here!'_

"Black~ Wheres my Pokemon-"

"Shut up N, even I'm cuter than you!"

"Oh geez do I know…" N abandoned his food and traveled over to Black cupping his face into a kiss.

Black's skin turned from neutral to crimson within seconds as pushed feistily away from his boyfriend, "What are you doing?! Nate's here! We agreed to tone it down while he's staying with us!"

"Oh he already knows."

Nate held onto the Joltik tightly and removed himself from their presence and sat on his couch, he didn't think they'd openly flirt in front of him, maybe he shouldn't of confronted N, if they were gonna be like this the whole time then he'd be better find a way to leave soon.

Tiny tickles coated his body as the Joltik climbed across his shirt, sticking to it perfectly with the less than visible microscopic hooks on its feet. Nate didn't hate the Pokemon, he just thought a Pokemon was not a gift you could just give on a whim, and what the hell was this about giving him it because he was cute? Did Black really find him cute? He glanced over at wild teen who thankfully was no longer being hounded on by N, but that might be because N was hanging over the table holding onto his gut groaning in agony.

They were so different, besides the crazy in them and the fact they seemed to always be having fun. N was tall, elegant for a man but still well-toned, when he smiled his mouth only opened a little but his lashes fluttered in fascination. Black on the other hand was only a little taller than Nate, he too was well-toned possibly even more so than N though it was hard to tell, and in contrast to his lovers smile instead of anything pretty or delicate he would curl his lips to one side and flash a sloppy grin.

He jumped in surprise when Black had grabbed his foot and pressed a cold ball of cotton to the cut, it stung and the only thing he could do was pull away and clutch at the silk sheets under him in retort to the pain.

"It's ok," Black seemed to pick up on Nate's tension and caught his foot, "It's better if it hurts a little now than it hurting a lot later." His words were strangely soothing and although Nate wasn't too keen on being man handled by the young adult he relaxed and allowed him to clean the cut.

Well this didn't seem too bad, at least they showed some kind of concern to his health. The Joltik climbed to the top of his head and nestled in his hair, they were stupid though, how on earth was he supposed to keep an eye on this thing without a voice? Besides, he already had his own Pokemon.

Nate fell asleep rather early that day, so early that he woke up at ten drenched in his own sticky sweet and bathed in his own body odor, he needed a shower. It wasn't too late in the night and he could see light cracking through Black and N's door, so he knew they were up.

There was a disturbed squeak when he threw his legs over his bed, the Joltik moved out of the way and hid in the comfort of the darkness. That gave Nate an idea, since the light fixture was broken no thanks to Black he could teach Joltik to use flash! Oh wait but how? Damn it.

He let out a breath of air, his thoughts defeated by the reality of the situation. What day will it be tomorrow? Any day but Wednesday right? Why couldn't Professor Juniper just get here now? If she would have known it was him she wouldn't make him wait. People needed voices, he needed his voice, this just had been putting too much stress on him. '_Maybe the shower will relax me,'_ he thought as he pushed open the door.

Then he just about threw up, N and Black were on the bed in a rather suggestive pose. They were obviously in the middle of having sex and were just as shocked as Nate was.

_'Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm sorry!' _he tried apologizing but it was a stupid attempt especially since he covered his face in embarrassment so now all hope for lip reading was gone too.

N blinked at him silently while Black tried to push his lover off of him, "Ah! Nate, sorry you have to see this, um you see… When two people love each other-"

Oh fuck was he trying to give him the talk? He knew what they were doing, he wasn't a little kid, he knew what sex was. Wait, did this mean the walls were sound proof? Ugh that wasn't important; Nate awkwardly made a run for the bathroom and quickly locked the door and pulled the garbage can I front of it.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm just going to warn you that based on the plans I have for this story it's going to be a very smutty fic.  
I mean I know it's taking a while to get to the smut, but when it does...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Um... This chapter is... kinda dumb.

* * *

This was the first time since Nate had been taken home by Black that he was alone in the rented out water cabin. He could leave now, he could just walk out and never come back, he'd find a way to get his voice back and then chase after that maniac thief and save his Pokemon and everything would be good. Yeah, he COULD do that or he could… well… this WAS the first time he had been alone since he came to the cabin and some things were a little… um… backed up.

That was reasonable right? He hardly ever got a chance to rub one off while he was traveling around and he was afraid to do it a night, even though the couple had their own room they weren't exactly predictable. Nate had a theory that when no one was looking Black floated, there have been several times when the crazy trainer had slammed his bedroom door open and the brunette didn't feel a vibrated warning. N always had heavy steps, so he could feel the trainer walking around from the other side of the cabin, but not Black, it was weird that he had such a gentle gait because he didn't seem like the type that would be gentle with anything.

He pocketed a tissue from the bathroom for the, erm, after event and sat on his bed, the sheets were arranged so incase the two crazies came back his activity would be shielded from them. His fingers slid under the hems of his shorts and wet suit. What to get off on?

When he was younger and his mother still worked at the Pokemon center he'd sometimes go to work with her. One of her Co-workers was really busty and she's like to show it off too, there had been several occasions when she had leaned over to hand him something and he'd get an eyeful of her nipples. That use to be part of his masturbating material, but as years passed he got less and less excited over the thought of her boobs, actually anyone's boobs. The internet had provided a lot of pictures of breast, and after sometime he got sick and tired of them.

Nate wasn't even half hard, maybe today just wasn't a good day. Sometimes he would try to picture the few girls he knew naked, but most of them were kind of… ugly. It wasn't like Sex was foreign to him though, a few months ago he did manage to have sex with a girl, just once, he cried afterwards, turns out its normal to ejaculate quickly your first time but he didn't know it and thought there was something wrong with him. The girl had a cruel look to her too so that scared him as well.

He still wasn't getting anywhere, although it could help to not think of things that made him miserable, suddenly the memory of what he saw a few nights ago flashed into his head. Nate's lower abdomen began to tighten. Nope! He needed to stop thinking about that because it was clearly working and that was dangerous territory. They were like crazy or something, he cannot, CANNOT, be attracted to them. His fingers abandoned his member, but it wasn't long before they reunited.

What if…what if instead of Black underneath N, it was him? Or- or what if Black had pinned him down and topped him? He felt his face erupt into flames as his dick began to grow harder. Why the hell was he picture himself on bottom in every scenario? He had the right to be tops at least in his fantasies, but when he started to think of N as a bottom he let out an empty laugh and just stopped. That ruined his masturbation session for him.

A couple of thoughts entered his mind as his penis began to die down, did it really feel good to have stuff in your butt? Experimenting wasn't really his thing but he was curious, especially since Black seemed to be pretty into it the other night. His fingers made way to the back of him, he had to stand on all fours, with the exception of the fourth limb reaching behind him, once again sliding himself under the hems. This time it was different though because his hand didn't have as much freedom with the swim suit pressing it flat against his butt. When he entered his eye's widened and he instantly pulled out of himself, that just felt weird. He realized he wasn't even half an inch in when it started to feel uncomfortable, maybe the deeper it gets the better it felt. He tried again and this time got to the first joint before deciding to stop pushing, his thoughts abandoned the weird feeling of his entrance and instead focused on the soft plush pleasure his finger felt. Who wouldn't want to shove their dick into that kind of comfort? It was squishy in there!

Nate could hear Black and N outside the door and he instantly shot up and ran to the kitchen to wash his hands, thank the Poke gods that they didn't walk in on him. His Joltik had been asleep on the TV but woke up at his sudden movement and began following him around. He knew that his Pokemon, nor the other two men in the house knew of the nickname he gave it but in his head he started addressing the yellow creature as Squeak.

"You should of just told her…" N groaned after Black stomped into the cabin angrily.

"How was I supposed to know she'd blow our cover?!"

Nate felt a shiver travel down his spine as he made way to his couch, he has never seen Black angry like this, this could be worth watching.

"Black, come on now. She hates me, you know she'd do anything to drive me away from you. Even if that means telling… them…"

The aggravated teen plopped himself down next to Nate on the couch and turned on the TV, Nate was going to scoot away to give him space but N sat of the other side of him, pressing his long fingers into his forehead. His cheeked turned into a light pink since the two guys he just kind of masturbated to were so close.

"So…?" N pried at Black to talk but the young man shot him a glare.

"So what? I don't want to talk about this! There's nothing we can do right now."

If what was on the TV was of any interest to Nate he would of just shrugged off that argument, but the program Black was watching was super boring and he was pretty sure even Black wasn't watching it. It was very strange to the brunette to see the two bicker but at the same time he wasn't sure if this was a fight between them or something else. His face lit up when he remembered that yesterday he managed to store his journal and pen under his couch and went to fetch it.

'_What's going on?' _He wrote and then thought a bit before deciding to hand it to N over Black.

N glanced at it before cuffing his hand around Nate's ear and bringing his face in close to whisper, the teen felt his chest rise, he could almost feel N's lips in his ear.

"Professor Juniper told some people that we don't particularly get along with that we're are here in Hamilau."

What did he mean they didn't particularly get along with? Were they dangerous? N must of read the concern look on Nate's face.

"It's not that they are bad people they are just-"

"Annoying," Black rolled his eyes, "Bianca and Cheren annoy the living hell out of us. Stop whispering by the way, I can hear you just fine N mine as well just talk normally."

The brunette blink, he knew Bianca and Cheren, in fact Cheren was the gym leader of his home town.

N rolled his eyes, "Here we go…"

"We moved to Hamilau because they wouldn't leave us alone. Then Professor Juniper screwed it all up," the couple let out a sigh at the same time, "They're like seriously crazy or something!"

Oh Nate had met crazy already.

"Cheren is so OCD it's insane. If you've ever been in his house you would see. He organized his plates from Most chipped to least chipped. And then Bianca… Bianca's just too happy about everything."

If he could of said anything Nate would have commented how it takes one to know one but then again what would that say about himself? After all he was the one who claimed them to be crazy, maybe they weren't. Maybe he was just looking at them in the wrong light.

"Patrat!" Black screamed and jumped off the couch to grab a knife.

A brown furry creature ran across the floorboards dodging the many items Black threw at it.

"Black stop! You'll hurt it!" N ran after his boyfriend abandoning a very spooked Mute trainer to himself. Nah he had to stop making excuses for them.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow... This was the shortest chapter I've written yet... I'm disappointed in myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This was long over-due. I've been having a lot of writers block lately.

* * *

Black proved himself to be a poor host to Nate, it was bad enough the manic teen couldn't pick up on the littlest hints the younger boy had laid out for him. Nate was hungry, he points to the fridge, Black gives him a magnet, he rubs his belly, Black tries to force some unknown medicine down his throat, eventually the brunette gave up all hope on his acquaintance and wrote down what he wanted. He hated to admit it to himself that things might have been easier if N was with them.  
N on the other hand was absent due to the fact he wanted nothing to do with Professor Juniper, Nate had the littlest clue why, well N did mention that the lady hated him but the question was why? Ok besides the fact that the green haired man and Black are completely Zubat-shit insane.  
The lady wasn't even supposed to come till way later in the day so the two had a lot of time to kill. After many attempts to catch Squeak, who's a fast little thing, Nate gave up, settled down on his spot on the couch, and flipped on the TV. Every god damn channel in the area revolved around fishing, luckily the mute could care less about what he was watching, the TV was bait for his Pokemon, as soon as the frame heats up the little thing will scramble on top of it and enjoy the warmth, all he had to do was wait.

"DAMN IT!" Black shouted from across the room as if that were necessary, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"  
Nate managed to pull his eyes away from the TV and see what the older trainers chant was about. Ah, this scene looked familiar, Black was bending over hands in gut as he tried to endure the pain of blood dripping from one of his palms.  
"Nate!" He ran over to him, "I need you to pull out a chunk of glass in my hand!"

'_NO WAY!' _The brunette covered his mouth and shrunk away from the bay head as he lifted his hand to his face.

"Nate seriously," He threw his head away dramatically, "I can't take it out myself, as soon as I feel the pain I'll just stop, you have to do it or else I'll die!"

He frowned and looked at the hand, it wasn't gushing or anything but there was some blood trailing through the creases, the red looked sharp against his lightly tanned skin. Biting his lip he attempted to go for the shard of glass but stopped midway, did he have tiny hands or something? Blacks hands were bigger and had more meat on them rather than Nate's own thin digests, he pressed his fingers against the other teens palm in curiosity and noted on the slight color difference of their skin.

"Uh HELLO? I asked you to do something," Black waved his hand in Nate's face even more making the silent trainer scowl and rip out the shard of glass. "OWWW! Give a guy some warning! Geez!" He flexed his fingers, "Am I bleeding even more now? No? It still feels like I'm bleeding."

Nate tossed the glass over to the hole in the floor a relaxed when he heard the satisfying plop of it being sucked into the ocean below.

"Thanks cutie, I'm going to go get a tissue," he ruffled Nates hair.

'_Ugh,_ _Again with the cute references…_' Nate grabbed Blacks arm just in time before he ran off and handed him the unused tissue from the other day.

"Um… Thanks…," He pressed it against the open flesh and sat back down, "So whatchya watching?"

'_Figure it out yourself dumbass.'  
_Nate shrugged.

"hmmm," Black pressed his eyebrows together making Nate shutter, it looked like he was thinking, that could be bad. "You… had… a tissue... in your bed…" He stopped there and kept thinking while the smaller teen tensed up.  
Maybe if he was really lucky Black would prove his stupidity and not make the connection.

"A tissue… in…. your bed…. Something about that just doesn't sit right."

"Joltik!" Squeak chirped from atop of the TV and Nate shot up to retrieve it only suffering from a small little zap.

"Aw! You're so cute cuddling with your Pokemon like that!"  
Nate glared at him before sitting back down with his Pokemon, there was nothing wrong with wanting to cuddle with a Pokemon, especially when it was fuzzy.

A few minutes passed uninterrupted with the two teens watching about how great this one guys Basculin was, honestly it was quite pathetic how they were kind of getting sucked into the show.

"_I was drowning in the middle of the ocean, just when I thought all hope was lost I noticed that a school of blue Basculin were swimming west, that's when it hit me-"_

"OH MY RESHIRAM YOU WERE MASTURBATING!"

Squeak seized the opportunity to make a run for it as Nates caught off guard face burst into flames. The next thing he knew Black was hanging over him both arms on either side of him holding onto the couches arm for support.

"You were!" He gasped "That's so cute! What were you thinking about?"  
Nate adverted his eyes and sank lower into the pillow under him, thank goodness he couldn't talk because there was no way in hell he was going to confess to anything like that, especially since he was thinking of Black and N. He looked back up and held his breath when he saw this crazy horny look in Blacks eyes.  
"Do it right now," He purred into his ear.  
Was he serious?! Nate felt his chest rise as he tried to figure this out, Black was unpredictable, would he stab him if he didn't? Oh Arceus what if he forces him to do it! Just like the peanut butter. Maybe he was joking, although He hasn't really seen Black joke that much…

"Don't be shy," He gave a little wink, "Masturbate for me. We all do it."

Nate tried to look anywhere but the older boys widening eyes as he slid his fingers under the hem of his shorts, he couldn't help but shake a little bit.

"No, no, no!" Black wrapped his arms around him, "I was kidding! Don't masturbate for me. Awe, you're shaking, did I scare you? I'm sorry."  
It was warm in the other trainers arms and there was an odd sense of security, would it look weird if he just took this opportunity to push himself into him? Nate almost instantly forgotten about the incident that just happened when he pressed his face into the crook of Black neck, he expected for the guy to at least tell him that he was getting too close for comfort but to his surprise he held onto him tighter and pulled him into his lap.  
"You're so tiny and cute," he sealed the comment with a kiss on the cheek and then another one closer to the lips. The quiet boy relaxed and wrapped his arms around the lean young man's shoulders when another kiss was planted and melted into his own lips, he liked this. Even though Blacks lips were rough and a little chapped, his kisses were oddly gentle and soft, they moved slowly but with enough force that it felt amazing to Nate. He placed the mute back down on his pillow practically pinning him with his face while using his hands to lift one of his legs up.

'_What?' _Nate tensed up when he felt Black starting to grind against him.

He didn't want _That_!

Not wanting to encourage it, Nate turned away his head and pushed on his shoulders hoping that Black would catch on but the young man started kissing on his neck instead.  
_ 'Stop!' _He tried to yell and shoved Black away.

Black stared and blink before sitting back normally in embarrassment, "S-sorry I got carried away…"

'_yeah you did!' _Nate was a little embarrassed himself, he gave into that so easily.

"I um… I think I just cheated on N…" he looked a little stunned, "Shit! I just cheated on him. Don't tell him!"  
Right because Nate, the trainer without a voice, could definitely just go march over to N and explain how his boyfriend just came onto him.

"It was an accident, I won't do that again, sorry," why was he apologizing to him? "I really love N." The brunette shuffled uncomfortably, Black must have it in his head somewhere that he likes him. "I just think you're really cute, I'm a total sucker for cute things, I mean N is really hot and just sexy in every kind of way imaginable, but he's not exactly cute. You are."  
Nate turned his head so Black couldn't see him smile.

Professor Juniper arrived later than they thought she would, there was a rushed atmosphere when she stated her hellos and barley acknowledged the state of the room as if she was used to Black living in this kind of clutter.  
"Funny how you two found each other," she started while double checking Nate's throat incase the doctor from the other day missed something, "You two both have my Pokedex's, I guess the world works in funny ways. Too bad about your items though." She stated to Nate, "I'll be sure to let the police know on my way out because I'm sure this kid hasn't done that yet," She threw a glare at Black. "Are you still dating that _N _guy?"

"Of course I am! I love him!"

The lady rolled her eyes at him, "It's just puppy love Black, you could probably have anyone in the world you know, he doesn't deserve you."

"I want _him!" _He grumbled and gave Nate an awkward glance, "Why can't you just accept N for who he is?"

"You know why I can't," she pulled away from Nate and looked at her Notes.

"He's changed!"

The brunette looked between the two a little irritated that they were bickering instead of helping his situation.

"This is hopeless," she sighed, "I can't figure out why you can't talk. Disable never lasts this long in battle…"

Nate looked up at her with scared eyes, did that mean he was never going to get his voice back?

"I hate to say this, but have you considered learning sign language?"

'_No!' _he slammed his fists on the table and shook his head, learning sign language would mean he had to give up on getting his voice back, he wanted to talk! Not communicate in a non-verbal language that barley anyone knows.

"No need to get snippy, you'll get the hang of it fast, you've always been a fast learner."

Black scowled at her, "He doesn't want to learn it, is there any other option? Someone else we can go to?"

He couldn't help but look at him with relief, he thought Black didn't really care about his voice but it looked like he was wrong.

"Well, I don't think he will be much help, but it is possible that the attack worked differently on Nate because he's human. I know a man in Nimbasa city who specializes on studying the effects of Pokemon attacks on people. I can give you a number and address, but I if you needed to see him in person you'll have to go to him." She grabbed Nate's notebook and began writing things down, while the brunette prayed to the Pokegods that this man would know what was wrong with him.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm probably going to rewrite this chapter sometime, :\ I feel like my writing has been getting worse, I need to find my muse again.  
**Edit: **OMG YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! So decided to look at this in the published version so I can get an idea how long it looked versus how long it was I was stunned to find that when you copy and paste your writing from a word document it doesn't keep the format.  
*Rolls around in embarrassment* Do you have any idea how stupid my writing looks without indents?! Gaaaaahh! New goal for myself is to edit every chapter ever and insert the indents and line breaks. Holy tits, I did this one but crud buckets now I have to do all the others.  
**Edit the ****squeal: **It still didn't fix, wat... This is going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to update.

* * *

"Here eat this," N exchanged Nate's Pokemon death sandwich for a more nature friendly salad. "Don't give me that look, it's good to eat just greens once in a while," he hummed happily as Nate shifted his gaze from the salad to the older man's hair, "My hair doesn't count as greens." What sane person would even consider eating hair? That's just gross His cool grey eyes watched the young teen eye the green food carefully, he noticed that in Nate, he seems to be suspicious of everything. Regardless of Nates paranoia, N decided he was getting along perfectly with the small brunette and felt proud that he was able to understand him better than Black, for once in a great while he felt useful, but then again Black really wasn't doing his fair share of getting to know their long term guest.

Whenever N generously gave them the opportunity to bond his boyfriend would remove himself from the mute trainers presence, he could tell that he didn't hate him or anything like that, if he did he would have tried killing him or something by now. No Black seems to really like Nate, but he's as antisocial as ever and to be honest its throwing N off.

A rattling sound broke the young man from his thoughts. The salad he had tried giving to Nate was on the floor and was being inspected by the Joltik while its trainer had strolled back to his couch and had his face to the wall. Damn, he thought he was making progress with him.

With an irritated sigh N grabbed the death sandwich and seated himself as besides the couch, he had been defeated already in trying to persuade the short stack into his vegetarian life style. "Here, you can have your sandwich back, I guess I should know better than trying to make you be less of an asshole to mother nature."

Nate shook his head in refusal causing N to give him a questioning look.

"Are you ok?" there was a nod but N didn't fall for it and gave out a snort of disbelief. "You're always sitting here on this couch," he observed, "are you sure you're ok?" Once again the teen nodded but this time with a little more attitude as his shoulders tensed up drew inward.

Another sigh escaped N as he rested his forehead against Nate's back, he loved his smell, he smelled like a well-kept Pokemon dandruff and mints, therefore Nate smelled amazing to him. As his hand rubbed the smalls of his back N couldn't help but wonder if the teen wasn't used to physical touch because every time he touches him he either flinches or glares at him. It's not like N can help it though, he's a touchy person and Nate is just so touchable and cute. He's got a smaller build that just screams hugging, messy soft hair that just wants to be ruffled, and an adorable little ass that's begging to be squeezed.

Nate snapped his head back and sharply grabbed N's hand.

"Sorry, your butt was just kind of there, I needed to grab it for personal reasons," he justified, pulled out of Nate's grip, and let his hand shamelessly go for the other cheek, to his surprise Nate didn't stop him, he just turned his face back around and breathed in a heavy breath. He sounded sad, or tired, either way N almost felt bad for groping him now. Almost.

"Are you depressed about something?"

The young teen bit his lower lip and considered this for a minute before nodding a yes. N took that as an invite to move up onto the couch and hug him. The small trainer looked less than please on having to sit up and then be pressed against N's chest but didn't fight it.

"Is it because you think Black hates you?"

Nate looked alarmed to that, '_woops', _N thought, '_Guess that never entered his mind…'_

"Is it because of your voice?"

A familiar wobble trembled in Nate's limps when he nodded and N felt his heart leap, was he going to cry? Sickish-ly enough this excited the green haired man for multiple reasons, one, Nate was kinda sorta opening up to him, two, he has never seen a mute cry, and three, the idea of Nate crying in any kind of way was somewhat arousing to him, but mostly number two.

The scrawny boy nodded and made little jitters with his body as tiny tears began to stream down his face. N dumbly stared at him in fascination, it was quiet except for little popping breathes coming from deep within his throat and the occasional sniffle.

"What did you do to him?!" Black narrowed his eyes accusingly at his lover and kneeled in front of Nate, "Did you make him cry!?"

N stared blankly at his fire cracker of a boyfriend, where the hell did he even come from? "Uh… Where were you?"

"I'm asking the questions here! Nate did he say something mean?"

N froze when he saw the brunettes eyes shift from Black to himself exposing a glint of mischievousness, he nodded. That little shit!

"I did not!" the green haired man leapt to his defense, "He's making that up!"

"N save it for later," Black groaned and wiped his thumbs across Nate's cheek, "Sorry he can be a little insensitive sometimes, I'm sure whatever he said to make you cry, he didn't mean it."

The older male held out his hands in speechlessness, when Black got up and left the room he had to hold himself back from strangling the little bastard. Nate looked up at him with a smug smile.

"You're just so proud of yourself aren't you," N hissed between his teeth.

Nate nodded in amusement.

"You know, if I wanted to kill you no one can hear you scream," He left him at that joined his boyfriend in the other room, so much for getting along with Nate.

Nate felt a chill wake him up, it was probably four in the morning and pouring rain. His bedding was too thin for this weather, it would be fine if the place was completely closed up, but the giant hole in the floor let all off the cold air from the ocean bellow seep in.

It was about a week since Professor Juniper visited and Nate was getting impatient with his two house mates. They said they can't leave for Nimbasa City till they fix up the cabin a bit first, they've done absolutely nothing about it.

To make matters worse Black was serious when he said that he wouldn't come onto him again, Nate at first was ok with this, then he started to think about Black kissing him and touching him a lot and he realized that he really wanted his attention. Black avoided him whenever they were alone and wasn't making anything easier for Nate, so he decided that he would be perfectly content if the older trainer would just kiss him one more time, that's all he needed, one more kiss, he'll ambush him before he gets a chance to leave and when N's not around.

N though, he was a problem now too, the green haired man who once adored him now wants to beat him senseless, Nate can tell, he can see it in his eyes. He didn't mean to make N constantly angry, he was just really easy to pick on, whenever he got hurt Black automatically assumed that N did it to him and would run to Nate's rescue. Of course though part of the reason he did that was to get Blacks focus, yes, it was mean to N, but it was the only kind of situation were Black would allow contact between them.

He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark before swinging his legs over the bedside and slowly making his way over to the kitchen cabinets, the very top one all the way to the left had more blankets. The only problem being it was literally the very top cabinet and was almost impossible for anyone to reach. Thank the Pokegod's for countertops though, Nate scrambled on top of the marble tile and pressed his knees to the cool surface.

"What are you doing?" A rough voice whispered and a light flash onto him, taking him by surprise and almost causing him to fall backwards. Heavy footstep's trying to be quiet made their way over to him, "Get down from there, if you get hurt Black will blame it on me."

Nate gave N a playful smirk but the young man wasn't having it and pulled the trainer down from the counter, the brunette stumbled a little as his feet hit the floor.

"What do you need? I'll get it for you."

_"I'm cold," _he mouthed.

N grinned in a way that told him that he understood, "So you need a blanket?" He put down the flashlight on the counter and propped one knee up in front of him.

Nate nodded and watched N's tall slender body stretch up and grab for the cabinet handle. He didn't want his help, he could of gotten the damn blanket on his own.

"Here," N handed a big fluffy blanket to him, Nate suppressed a thankful smile and snatched the blanket, he didn't get far before N yanked him back and threw him into the counter. "Say thankyou!" His eyebrows were pressed angrily together, N hovered over him and trapped him between the older males body and the counter.

Nate started to tremble, was N going to hurt him? Their bodies were pressed together tightly, N wouldn't budge not matter how hard Nate pushed against him.

"Say thank you, and I'll let you go."

His lips couldn't form the words though, Nate was more concerned in escaping N than doing to obvious, his body writhed against N's and pushed off from the counter behind him, somehow he worked himself on top of the marble and was just about to slide out of the way when N grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled him back. If he wasn't stuck before, he was now.

"I'm getting really tired of your games," N began as he pulled Nate's wrist together and above his head, his free hand discarded the blanket to the floor. "Stop making me out to be the bad guy whenever my boyfriend is around!" He growled and grabbed Nate's legs and threw them over his shoulder, the brunette's eyes shot open when he felt a hand run down to his behind.

Nate shuttered and squirmed but N just held onto his wrists harder, "Don't struggle, it'll just make it worse. I'm simply just showing you who's boss."

_"S-stop it!" _he tried to yell when N's hands slip past his shorts and underwear, a single finger pressed against his entrance, he had no idea N was this kind of person. Blood ran straight to his face and groin when N leaned into him, this was embarrassing, he was getting turned on.

It entered and felt around causing N to make a disturbing smile, "You're so tight and cute," His smile then dropped, "That should be enough to scare you, go to bed." His hand let go of their hold on Nate's wrist and he proceeded to slide out his finger when Nate caught his hand. He wanted more. N curiously lifted an eyebrow and eyed him before experimentally pushing it back into him. The smile returned when he noticed Nate's blushing face, "You're actually getting off from this!"

N leaned forward and whispered into Nate's ear, "You like being bullied by me don't you," he shoved another finger in and hummed in satisfaction when Nate wrapped him arms around his neck. Something about N taking control of him was an otherworldly turn on to him, he wanted to moan but nothing escaped his throat other than fast breaths that corresponded with the way N twisted his fingers into him.

Nate opened his mouth in protest when N stopped, "If you want me to continue fingering you, you have to kiss me."

The brunette didn't hesitate and threw his lips into N's, he was pleased when the older male's throat purred in a moan. Nate tried to spread his legs farther for N, hinting that he wanted more even though his fingers were dry fucking him. Suddenly the mute sucked in a fast breath as N grazed his prostate over and over again before finally pushing into it.

"If you cum you're gonna stain your clothes," N warned him, took his fingers out of him, and swaggered over to the sink to wash his hands.

Nate laid on the counter letting out small puffs of air, the absence of N's fingers was very apparent, at least he wasn't cold anymore. He looked down at his shorts as his obvious boner stood tall. N appeared in front of him again.

"The nice thing about you is you can't tell anyone about this, or scream. Now no to bed, and don't mess with me anymore or I'll punish you again," he grabbed Nate's frail fingers and rested it on his own hard member in his pants, the brunette's eyes widened, he was huge. "If you do I won't hesitate shoving this into your little butt next time."

* * *

**A/N: **Well then, things took a fast turn :|  
We aren't even in the real smut yet guiess...


	7. Chapter 7

Something Nate noticed about the couple was that they were not people you could easily figure out in a day. What the brunette at first assumed was craziness, actually was only a small glimmer of their personalities. Don't get the wrong idea, they're still totally insane, but the more Nate watched them the more he was able to rationalize why they did things.

Black, on the surface comes off aggressive and rash, but with careful observation it becomes obvious that he's very afraid to lose things that he loves. Nate decided that if he had his voice, he would have never noticed Blacks hidden persona. Occasionally when all three of them are in a room Nate will catch Black looking at him, only for a split second a look of guilt will sweep over his face and the other teen will glance away worriedly. Sometimes he even quickly looks at N as if he's wondering if his boyfriend has caught onto his attraction for Nate.

N for fucks sake, struck the mute as an overly caring gentle guy, but the events over the other night were clear enough that he turned out to be extremely dominating. He's persistent too, which is something both him and Nate have in common, maybe Nate isn't as perverted and forward as N, but they both don't take no for an answer easily.

Nate ran his fingers over his lips, as he thought about N's kisses, he was so bawdy and rough, it was new to Nate. To be perfectly truthful with himself he never got much action before the couple though so just about anything they did was new to him.

He was alone in the bathroom right now not doing anything in particular, just sitting on the toilet, seat down, pants up. Sometimes, even though he was more curious about them than anything else, he felt smothered by their eyes and he had to just get away. They weren't even in the cabin right now, they were off on a date -which only bothered him a little- yet he still felt the need to hide in the bathroom.

Maybe it was Squeak, yeah maybe he didn't want Squeak watching him either, maybe he just wanted privacy for a moment and even his Joltik was a serious disturbance for him. He drew his feet in to the top of the seat and let his toes dig into the cold plastic.

His eyes wandered the room exploring every inch of it, how was it the bathroom was so clean but the rest of the cabin looked like it was under attack? It even looked like they cleaned the walls.

The shower was poorly designed, it was one of those box shaped showers with the marble like glass doors. It would be fine if it was simply just a shower, but some moron tried making it a bath too. You could probably sit in it. That's all, no stretched out limps or anything, just enough space to sit in your own filth and breathe a little. Of course though the higher you go little groves in the wall appear, supposedly they were shelves because all of the shampoos and conditioners were neatly lined up on that shelf. Most of them probably belonged to N because he had all that hair, then a few were Blacks, he knows this because of what N warned him not to use his first night.

Magnolia was the scent that Black used, it struck him funny because that's the same kind of flower extract his grandma used for a perfume around her neck and damn was it strong.

Even though N definitely has caught his attention Nate's number one goal still was to get another kiss from Black. He'd have done it by now if Black wasn't so good at avoiding him. Black would sit on the couch, Nate would join him and scoot in so close that their legs were touching, that would be just enough to set Black off. He'd excuse himself from the cabin and won't return for a couple hours. So then Nate would have to try other things like pretending to fall on him or something, that never worked, he was far too uncoordinated and would end up actually falling on a chair or the table. It didn't matter if N was in the room or not to Nate anymore, that bastard didn't seem the least bit sorry about cheating on Black so Nate figured it would be ok to let him suffer and have to watch the mute teenager try to seduce his boyfriend.

He flushed a little when he N started entering his mind again, was it wrong to want him to violate him again? Nate wasn't sure what to do after that night, N clearly told him that he would mess with him again if he made him out to be the bad guy in front of Black, and he listened just to be on the safe side. It's hard to tell with N if he really wanted him to stop or not, sometimes when there's a perfect opportunity to Blame N for something and Nate doesn't do it the green haired man looks annoyed. Then there have been a few times when he tested N, and Nate couldn't exactly read his face, but it looked bad.

It wasn't like N was leaving him untouched though, once in a while the guy squeezes his ass when he's not paying attention. At one point the brunette wondered if the roles had switched and N was now teasing him, too often Black will catch him snapping his head around in surprise and excuse it for a nervous twitch, having no idea that his boyfriend just full on groped Nates butt.

He kind of wished they'd both forget each other and pay attention to him.

Nate's eyes widened at that last thought. Since when had he turned into a whore?

The front door made an oil deprived whine that echoed in the cabin.

"_They're back," _he groaned in his mind. He left the bathroom and crossed the bedroom to greet them. When his hand opened the door he stop instantly and felt his heart drop a thousand feet before slowly and quietly shutting it again.

His face grew colder the louder his heart began to pound. That wasn't them. Who he saw were two tall figures cloaked in black scanning the room with judgmental eyes.

"This place is filthy,"

Nate pressed his body against the wall when they began to speak.

"Martha, let's forget it. There's nothing valuable here."

"SHH!" supposedly Martha hissed, "Don't use our names dumbass! What If someone hears?"

"Look, you and me both know only two people live here and they're both out right now."

They were robbers, Nate concluded. His stomach lurched when he felt footsteps come closer, he needed to hide, and fast. He ran back into the bathroom without bothering to shut the door and opened the cabinet to crawl under the sink. It was a tight fit but eventually he squeezed himself into a position that allowed him to shut himself in.

He flinched when he heard something break.

"Look at this place Tom! They should be charged for the condition its in- Damnit!"  
"I thought we weren't supposed to use our names Martha!"  
"Shut up and go look in the bedroom for something. Damn, I cut myself on some broken glass."

"Are you bleeding?"

"What does it matter!?"

There was a lot of fumbling sounds before Nate realized that the robber was rummaging through the dresser.

"Oh! I love this brand!" the sound of a bottle being opened filled Nate's ears and soon his noise. He didn't know that they even drank alcohol, let alone hid and stashed bottles in their dressers.

"Tom! Put that down, we're looking for something to sell, not a free drink."

"You know what I think?" Tom loudly gulped the alcohol before continuing, "I think these are just two bums that somehow manage to mooch just enough money to stay here from friends."  
"I did my research!" Martha growled at him, "These two both were champions at one point, are you trying to tell me that they went through the Pokemon league only for the title? They have to have their money hidden somewhere."

Nate bit his lip, did they say champions… as in Pokemon champions? They must definitely have their facts wrong, there's no way those two were ever champions…

"Have you ever heard of a bank Martha? Did you even think of that?" Tom was dangerously close to Nate's hiding spot. The bottle of alcohol made a clanking sound when placed on the sink counter above him. The brunette struggled to not cover his hears at the emphasized sound, he didn't want to risk his elbow hitting the door open or making a sound.

He could hear Tom kneel, Nate was ready to throw up when he realized he was about to open the cabinet door. Would they hurt him if they found him? Of course they would, they'd probably ask him questions first, and since he can't talk they'd think he was being defiant.

"Fuck! Tom lets go, I can see them down the dock."

The door rattled a little as Tom whirled around, "Shit, that means they'll see us if we leave through the door…"

"We can use that hole in the middle of the living room, heavens knows why it's even there…"

Within moments the cabin was silent again and Nate knew they were gone. His hands made way up to his hair as he began to dig his fingers into his scalp. If what they said was true then that means N and Black would be here any moment.

"_They're going to hate me now," _Nate felt a familiar sting in the back of his eyes , "_they're going to hate me because I didn't do anything to stop the robbers!"_

The door opened for a second time within the last thirty minutes. Nate tensed up when he heard Black gasp and N drop something.

"What… happened?" N questioned numbly.

"Where's Nate?" Black instantly asked aloud, "His Joltik is here!"

"Hey there buddy," N softly spoke to the Pokemon.

Gentle footsteps walked into the bedroom, "Nate?"

He wanted to come out and run to them but he was scared on what they'll say after they find out that he didn't do anything to stop them.

"AH! BLACK! THERES BLOOD BY THE HOLE IN THE FLOOR! ITS SO OBVIOUS WHAT HAPPENED HERE! A GIANT TENTACRUEL ATTACKED AND KIDNAPPED NATE! WE HAVE TO GO GET HIM!"

Abrupt footsteps ran back into the other room, "NO! N don't jump in! I don't think thats what happened."  
"Oh? And how would you know? Last time I checked I happen to be the pokemon expert here."

There was an offended wail and then loud banging sounds, "Take that back!"  
"NEVER! Get off me! We have to go after Nate! You're wasting time, he's probably drowning by now!"

"He WASN'T taken by a giant Tentacruel you dumbass we were robbed!"

N gasped again, "Then that means!"

"Yes, he might of-"

"It was a school of Basculin, how could I be so foolish?! Of course, they're the only kind of water Pokemon shady enough to do such a thing!"  
"What? No! N fish Pokemon can't even breath out of water."

"Not true, haven't you ever played Pokemon stadium?"

"Pokemon Stadium-? What is-? N we don't have times for games, we need to find evidence."

There was a couple of squeaking sounds and tiny delicate taps hitting the floor, Nate could hear the two men follow his Joltik.

"_No way!" _The mute thought, "_how does it know where I am? Can it smell me?" _

"Black… someone found your liquor… "

There was a pause in movement and an irritated grumble. Suddenly light flooded into the cabinet and Nate was face to face with N.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" He swooned and reached in to grab him, "I was so worried about-"

His head was thrown back from Black pulling on his pony tail, "Did you drink this!?" he held up the bottle accusingly.

Nate quickly withdrew from them and tried to close the door again, they WERE mad, and they don't even know about the robbery yet.

"Black you idiot! No one care about your stupid alcohol!" N reopened the door and tried scooping Nate out but the brunette put up a struggle to stay under the sink. "It's ok we're not mad."  
"Speak for yourself! He's hiding because he knows he's done something wrong! I've… I've been saving the baby for a special occasion… and now its half gone…"

N whipped his head to his boyfriend and gave him a stern look, "You're not even supposed to have this!"

The bay head's face washed out a bit at that comment, before he gave a nervous glance between the three of them, the third being his bottle of rum. "I'll be in the other room…"

After he left N focused his attention back to Nate, "I'm sorry about Black… he's way too young to be an alcoholic, I didn't even know he was hiding that."  
Nate gave him a dumb look, Black was bat-shit insane and N thought he was sober the whole time?

"I'm sorry," he repeated, " Are you ok?"

The teen nodded slowly.

"You're not hurt or anything?"

He nodded again and then blushed when N duck his head under the sink to kiss Nate's forehead.

"I can't believe you can fit under here," His eyes widened, "What happened?"

"_Robbers."_

"What?"

_"Robbers!"_

"! Did they attack you!? Or," he slid his hand over Nates crotch, "Did they touch you?"

The brunette quickly closed his legs and shook his head.

N once again slid his arms around him so he could pull him out, this time Nate allowed it and leaned into the older male. He was shocked that N wasn't mad but Black was, he thought if they both weren't mad it would at least be the other way around. N was winning his favor, he was irritated at Black now, he didn't even ask if he was ok, he just jumped to conclusions and blamed him for drinking his alcohol.

The tall young man shut the door with his heal and leaned against the wall. His thumb traced Nate's cheek as the boy was pulled into him with his other hand. "You're eyes are red, were you crying?"

"_no",_ Nate lied and shook his head.

"Do you think they stole anything?"

Nate shrugged.

"Were you scared?"

He paused for a moment, only a little, he decided for himself and shrugged again.

N smiled and tightened his arm around him, "I'm glad you're ok, when I saw the blood by the hole I thought it was yours. We really should cover that hole, I mean we have a butt load of money but we're just so lazy."

Nate remembered what the robbers said about N and Black being champions. So they DID have a lot of money… still it was hard to picture them as champions.

* * *

**A/N: **I took waaay too long to update this... or did I? I don't remember... No wait- Yeah I definitely took too long to update.  
OMG 3 I pre-ordered Pokemon Y the other day! And today I picked up a 3DS... it's used... who ever had it before me took a lot of pictures of feet... D:{


End file.
